Noche buena, Nataliya
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Bielorrusia es una chica de caracter fuerte, nadie lo pone en duda, pero incluso ella a veces quisiera poder ser consolada. Sí, a veces, Bielorrusia no puede evitar sentir envidia de Ucrania.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.**  
• Titulo:** Noche buena, Nataliya.**  
• Claim:** Bielorrusia, indirectamente Rusia y Ucrania.  
**• Resumen: **Bielorrusia es una chica de caracter fuerte, nadie lo pone en duda, pero incluso ella a veces quisiera poder ser consolada. Sí, a veces, Bielorrusia no puede evitar sentir envidia de Ucrania.  
**• Advertencias:** No sé que tan "fiel" esté la personalidad, es mi primera vez con Bielorrusia y bueno, los otros dos no salen más que mencionado.  
**• Notas:** He oído mucho los nombres de "Nataliya" para Bielorrusia (también los he visto como Natalia o Natasha, pero en mis notas la tengo como "Nataliya") y "Yekaterina" para Ucrania, que es el que más he visto, igualmente lo pongo aquí :D Mientras mi mente se embotaba con Supernatural, me pregunte si el amor de Nataliya a Iván no era más producto de su estatus como nación que un sentimiento real en ella, y no puede evitar escribir esto, aunque quedó muy lejos de su motivo inicial.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí.

* * *

Está sentada en su mueble favorito, no sabe porqué le gusta si fue Yekaterina quien lo eligió; se mira las uñas (perfectamente blancas y no muy largas) mientras espera en esa sala fría, pese al fuego encendido, a que su hermano baje. Iván se ha entretenido en el teléfono, ese que es el más lejano de donde está Nataliya, hablando con Yekaterina. Ella no se sorprende, su hermano siempre ha sido muy considerado. Con su hermana mayor.

Frunce el ceño y aleja esos pensamientos con un movimiento gracioso de su mano. Nadie parece notarlo, pero se ha convertido en una adolescente, casi una mujer; sus movimientos se han vuelto gráciles, perdiendo la torpeza de la niñez, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado y ha adquirido curvas donde antes no las había, aún cuando no supere a Yekaterina, Nataliya sabe que es bonita. Aunque Iván nunca lo note.

—Mi querido hermano ha tardado ya —murmura para sí misma, no hay nadie más y, aunque hubiera alguien, no son asuntos que les incumban.

Puede oír las risas suaves y felices de Iván en el piso superior, su cara no lo demuestra, pero le duele. Iván no ríe ni es feliz cuando ella se le acerca con todas sus buenas intenciones de hacerse uno con él, de regresarle parte de lo que él tuvo en antaño. No, Iván la aleja con movimientos bruscos y desesperados, y le grita que se vaya a casa, ella quiere decirle que quiere formar una nueva casa con él, pero termina retirándose para volver al día siguiente.

Y por una fracción de minuto, el sutil pensamiento de alejarse la asalta y la envuelve en sus brazos, pero ella lo suprime con rapidez, diciéndose que no puede hacer eso. Pero esa voz en su cabeza se vuelve más fuerte, y aunque la sacude para acallarla, sólo logra el efecto contrario.

Yekaterina los ha dejado, y entre más se aleja y pone más trabas al momento de hablarle, Iván más insiste en acercarse a ella. Le habla con el respeto que siempre le ha tenido (ambos, en realidad), pero cada año que pasa la mira con más anhelo; pero ella siempre está ahí silenciosa o agresiva, pero siempre está, y a Iván parece importarle tan poco como el pronóstico del clima.

"Si no fueras una nación, Nataliya, si no fueras Bielorrusia, ¿qué harías? ¿Esperarías eternamente el amor no correspondido, o podrías resignarte?"

—No pienso resignarme —dice, segura de sí misma. Porque ella es una chica fuerte y seguirá adelante, sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensar más.

Y las ganas de levantarse de aquel mueble y subir hasta donde está su hermano la invaden, porque ha ido hasta ahí para cenar con él y charlar sobre un brillante futuro juntos, pero se abstiene y sigue en el sillón porque sabe cómo terminará todo. Iván la alejará, y ella volverá a casa.

Pero es noche buena y Nataliya se pregunta a sí misma, con la confianza que le da estar sola, si no es lo mismo estar en casa de su hermano y oírlo reír con Yekaterina pero sin ser invitada a formar parte de aquel acto cariñoso, o estar sola en casa y privarse de lastimarse a sí misma y a su ego. Y como cada año, no tiene una respuesta, mejor dicho, sí la tiene pero no quiere decirla en voz alta. Incluso las chicas fuertes como ella, a veces, sienten ganas de llorar y ser consoladas, y a veces, Nataliya envidia a Yekaterina, porque su hermana mayor no es una chica fuerte e Iván siempre está ahí para ella.


End file.
